


Учитель танцев

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Это его призвание и его жизнь





	Учитель танцев

**Author's Note:**

> с 2006 года Уса возглавляет международный благотворительно-танцевальный проект DANCE EARTH

Ветер шебуршил крышу бунгало, отчего солнечные полоски плясали по полу. Волнами колыхались стены-занавеси, надежно прячущие от мира. Где-то на грани слуха шумел океан. И тепло. Было не жарко, не душно, не прело — тепло. Уса любил это ощущение. Любил вздремнуть днем в специально оборудованныхибунгало. Желающих на них хватало, и следовало занять место сильно заранее. Если ты не учитель танцев, не вестник мира, пришедший с иной земли. В иных краях Усу чуть не боготворили. Искренне удивлялись и радовались, укрощая тело под чутким руководством. Хотя природных данных у них хватало с лихвой. Благословенные большие дети. Маленькие только и щурились с хитринкой, прятались за мамины юбки и в лодки пап. Уса не бегал за такими, начинал урок — и скоро оказывался облепленным жаждущими знаний энерджайзерами. Они широко улыбались на непривычные музыку и движения, но повторяли и впитывали — всё.

Солнечные полоски лизали тело и в испуге бежали прочь. Или, напротив, оставались. Но пора была выбираться из уютного логова и ловить проказников, если те не поймают Усу раньше. Их задача — подготовить к празднику возле большого огня танцевальный номер. Сосредоточенная мелкотня, пока он дремал, вовсю должна была собирать костюмы. Пестрые листья на юбки, кружевные лианы на топ, ракушки — на украшения. Без замудорствований, но красиво. И так близкие природе, дети буквально сливались с ней.

Занавесь бунгало вдруг качнулась, и к Усе под бок нырнула девочка — Аика, долговязая среди сверстников, выше любого мальчишки, с шапкой пышных волос. Уса узнал ее по синей тканевой ленте и костяному браслету, брякнувшему, когда та Усу обняла.

— Что случилось, крошка? — Уса говорил на английском, хотя кое-что знал и из местных наречий, но оставлял детям возможность делиться своими детскими тайнами.

Аика прижалась к Усе теснее, и Уса погладил ее по волосам, но скоро отстранил. По лицу девочки размазались слезы и яркие разводы краски.

— Если ты будешь молчать, я никак не смогу тебе помочь.

Аика сморщилась, звуки прыгали из ее рта, дрожали. Уса ждал, спокойный. Не было такой беды, с которой невозможно справиться.

— Мальчишки... смех... зло... — Аика беспомощно заводила руками по воздуху, хотя и без пояснений становилось понятно — задирают ее, глупые. Аика же, распахнув глаза в озарении, вскочила и показала на ноги, исполосанные. Вот оно что! Хлестали по ногам тонкими и гибкими стеблями лиан. Восприняли коротко смотрящуюся юбку как вызов.

Сложный случай! Как тут помочь? Воспитательной беседы не поймут, в ответном отхлестывании увидят одну агрессию. Если только самому в листочке, прикрывающем срам, явиться к костру, да и то — сомнительно выйдет. Уже взрослые не то углядеть могут. Или... С этим «или» Уса усадил Аику на плетенный гамак, погладил девочку по голове.

— Жди здесь. Я скоро вернусь. Не бойся.

Деревня тоже готовилась к празднику, тянулись лианы-гирлянды от дома к дому, пышные цветы струились по стенам, доставались гигантские маски животных. Запах вкусной еды витал в воздухе. Женщины ловко и споро перебирали фрукты, мужчины упражнялись с копьями и в акробатике. Детей-шалунов не было видно. И хорошо, пусть еще попрячутся.

Уса пригласил в бунгало лучшую рисовальщицу, кивком и улыбкой направил к Аике. Мудрая женщина всё поняла — и заструились по ногам девочки причудливые древние узоры, силой хищника веяло от них. Аика смущалась сначала, крепко сжимала края гамака, но чем полнее и ярче становился узор — тем восхищенней смотрела Аика на свои длинные ноги. Лицо её тоже привели в порядок, и стала Аика совсем непривычной, словно бы чужой. Только синяя тканевая лента да костяной браслет возвращали образ неуверенной зареванной девчонки, сейчас статным воином возвышающейся в бунгало.

На репетиции хихикающие мальчишки притихли, а девочки и вовсе ахнули и обступили Аику кругом, застыв, не решаясь подойти ближе. Аика встряхнула волосами и жестом выстроила девочек как их учил Уса, встала во главе. Мальчишки, замешкавшись, построились тоже. Уса улыбнулся и включил музыку, такую далекую, странную для окружающих и близкую для себя. И всё же в ней — про прекрасный счастливый мир, про мечты и их исполнение. Уса повернулся к детям спиной, не волнуясь, не переживая, и стал показывать движения, которые, знал, все охотно повторят и схватят на лету, а кто нет — поправить дело пяти минут. Благословенные...

Номер их встретили восторженными криками и свистом, ритмичным боем барабанов и летящими горстями цветов. Аика в центре приковывала взгляды, но не воровала всё внимание, уходя, кружась, меняясь местами с другими детьми, прячась за спины, и всё же в конце именно ее подняли, взмыли над толпой взрослых-зрителей, ликующих, стучащих друг об друга плоскими камушками, дробно топающих ногами. Им понравилось, очень. Кто-то подлетал к Усе и крепко жал ему руки. Женщины утирали глаза. Имена детей скандировали. Аика и все остальные сияли улыбками, а потом подбежали и обняли Усу, тесно-тесно прижавшись. И в такие моменты Уса чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на всей Земле.

Кажется, именно поэтому однажды он и решил стать учителем танцев.


End file.
